


Snamione : Haunted

by Opal_Chalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Chalice/pseuds/Opal_Chalice
Summary: "We are not haunted by the dead. We are haunted by the living and the graveyard of memories they leave in our heads." - Nikita Gill
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	Snamione : Haunted

  



End file.
